New generation superstars as Friends 4Ever
February 27, 2014 MANILA, Philippines – Premieres this Saturday (March 1), IBC’s most-awaited feel-good teen drama series called Friends 4Ever starts with a new cast member and a new director. Prime love-teams were a breed of stars MarNella (Marlo and Janella), SueLil (Sue and Khalil), FranZa (Francis and Liza) and LizVes (Liza and Yves) on the local showbiz scene which aims at more contemporary humor in fresh, hip, young, new generation, cool, dynamic, smart, promising, bubbly, teen sensation and cutting edge. For the old schools of teenagers today, musics from the 80's to early 90's (1980-1992), 90's to early 2000's (1992-2005) and today's hottest hits (2006 to present), and this fashion must be too old to mor establish a connection them cool and young stars lead the celebration of timeless throwback barkada back in time and travel to the ‘80s and the younger and hippiest in the ‘90s and early 2000's. The child wonders of Friends 4Ever kids like Miguel (Thirdy Lacson) as 7-year-old, Nicole (Abby Bautista) as 5-year-old, Victor (Mavy Legaspi) as 11-year-old, Bianca (Cassy Legaspi) as 8-year-old, David (Juan Miguel Urquico) as 9-year-old, Sandra (Mutya Orquia) as 6-year-old and Sanjay (Aldred Nasayao) as 5-year-old has inspired the youth-oriented shows to create a young stars, with the hope that its hottest teen stars, will also make it younger superstar in the international and Asian market. Some of the brightest names in show business today started out as part of teen-oriented shows and programs. As teenage romantic drama series, following the friends of lucky and rich Bagets of students of high-schools with a young love and fall in love again and revolves around a group of young people making the journey from adolescence to the adulthood like a bestfriends forever of couple in friendship. Its premise was to focus on what the children's lives would be like to transform into were a teenager. The revival of te Saturday teen-oriented drama similar to the rival youth-oriented show Gimik of ABS-CBN and TGIS of GMA, they were head to head in terms of popularity and viewership about a group of high school teenagers. Directed by Laurenti Dyogi from Gimik and Mark Reyes from TGIS presents the lives of a group of teens from different backgrounds in a campus setting have a fun and exciting ultimate barkada experience, the feel-good teen-oriented drama series on Philippine television history every Saturday for Friends 4Ever barkada in Philippine television history introduces nine new bach of the freshest and hottest teen stars of mixed the Kapinoy Talent Center talents and homegrown IBC superstars such as Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Yves Flores, Francis Magundayao and Liza Soberano. The series starts this Saturday (March 1) and Sunday 3 p.m., tackles the story of teenagers with their adventures and struggles in life and love with a fresh batch of graduate superstars. A middle child, sibling rivalry, broken families, parent-child conflict, jealousy, love relationships and student life and crush. 'From old to new look' 'Then' Gimik (10) *Judy Ann Santos as Dianne Villaruel *Rico Yan as Ricardo "Ricky" Salveron *G. Toengi as Angelina "Gina" de Leon *Diether Ocampo as Gary Leo "Gary" Ballesteros *Kaye Abad as Cassandra "Kakai" Marquez *Patrick Garcia as Carlo de Leon *Jolina Magdangal as Socorro Corazon "SC" Aragon *Marvin Agustin as Joseph "Joey" Fajardo *Bojo Molina as Brian Lorenzo *Mylene Dizon as Melanie Suntay T.G.I.S. (10) *Bobby Andrews as Joaquin "Wacks" Torres III *Angelu de Leon as Ma. Patrice "Peachy" Real *Red Sternberg as Francisco Martin "Kiko" Arboleda De Dios *Mitzi Borromeo as Annabelle Morales *Onemig Bondoc as Jose Mari "JM" Rodriguez *Raven Villanueva as Cristina "Cris" De Guzman *Jake Roxas as Noel Sta. Maria *Rica Peralejo as Michelle "Mitch" Ferrer *Michael Flores as Miguel "Micky" Ledesma *Ciara Sotto as Regina "Rain" Abrera 'Now' Friends 4Ever (10) *Janella Salvador as Nicole Gonzales - 15 year old *Marlo Mortel as Miguel Richards - 21 year old *Sue Ramirez as Bianca Escueta - 17 year old *Khalil Ramos as Victor Escueta - 18 year old *Francis Magundayao as Sanjay Martin - 14 year old *Liza Soberano as Sandra Reyes - 16 year old *Yves Flores as David Domingo - 19 year old